1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grafted polymers of an isomonoolefin and an alkylstyrene and a process for producing the grafted copolymers.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Copolymers of isomonoolefins and alkylstyrene are known. See, for example, European Patent Application 8930595-9 filed May 26, 1989 (Publication No. 0344021 published Nov. 29, 1989).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,917 discloses an elastomer of an ethylene and a higher alpha olefin crosslinked with an unsaturated acid or anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,265 discloses a process for modifying polymers in the molten phase in an extruder.
It has now been found that certain copolymers of an isoolefin and an alkylstyrene can be grafted with specified unsaturated organic compounds to produce novel grafted polymers having improved properties.